1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio wave receiver having an antenna and a tuning unit.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been hitherto proposed a communication device for turning the resonance frequency of an antenna to the frequency of a desired wave by varying the frequency characteristic of a tuning circuit connected to the antenna (for example JP-A-2000-231609 and JP-A-2003-332934).
The present invention has an object to provide a radio wave receiver that can adjust an antenna by using an oscillation signal generated at portions of the antenna and a tuning circuit, and detect a state that the resonance frequency of the antenna approaches to the frequency of a desired wave even when the adjustment interval of the tuning circuit is rough.